24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Bauer on Day 2
This is a description of Kim Bauer's actions on Day 2. Day 2 .]] Kim was outside with Megan when she ran into her father. Kim tried to avoid Jack and she told him she wasn't ready to see him. When Kim brought Megan back to Carla's home, she became uncomfortable when Gary began to eye her sexually. Kim and Megan later overheard Gary physically abusing Carla but he claimed she fell down the stairs. When Megan began to cry, Kim attempted to comfort her, but Gary knocked her down, injuring his own daughter in the process. While Gary took a phone call, Kim and Megan snuck out of her bedroom. Kim went to see how Carla was, and she gave Kim her car keys and told her to take Megan away. However, Gary was able to track Kim with his security system. Gary trapped Kim and his daughter in an alley, but they were able to escape and Megan hid under some boxes whilst Kim attempted to call the authorities, but Gary arrived and prevented her from doing so. Kim fought him off and she eventually knocked him unconscious, but Megan was nowhere to be seen. Kim eventually found Megan on the street and she assured her that everything would be all right. Kim called Jack from a payphone but he was unable to speak to her as he normally would as he was undercover with Wald's crew. Kim then phoned Tony Almeida at CTU and told him about the situation she was in. Tony told her to come to CTU. However, an explosion occured at CTU just as Kim and Megan arrived. Despite not being in the main building during the explosion, Megan seized and was rushed to hospital. about Megan's head injury.]] After arriving at the hospital, the doctors informed Kim that Megan received a blow to the head and multiple body injuries had been discoverd, including several broken fingers that had never been treated. After the doctor realized Megan might have suffered from child abuse, the police were informed of the situation. Though Carla initially refused to admit her husband's abuse, she admitted to Kim that Gary often hit Megan. While Kim waited for Carla to arrive at the hospital, she was confronted by Gary. Gary threatened to turn Kim into the authorities and tell them that she kidnapped Megan and was responsible for Megan's injuries. Gary also told Kim that Carla would back up his accusations. Gary offered Kim the option to run and she took it, contacting her father afterword. When Jack told Kim a nuclear bomb would go off in LA during the day, Kim called her boyfriend Miguel and asked him to help her get Megan and escape from the city. Miguel paged Gary in order to keep him out of his daughter's room so that Kim could get Megan out of the hospital. Kim convinced Megan that it would be best if she went with her, and the two of them left her room. Later, Gary realized that Kim had taken his daughter so he alarmed hospital security of the situation. While Kim and Megan hid in an exam room, Miguel created a diversion so they could escape. Kim and Megan were able to escape, but Gary spotted them and physically attacked Kim. Miguel arrived and knocked Gary out unconscious, he then took Gary's car keys and stole his car. are confronted by Officer Brown.]] Miguel and Kim headed towards Kim's Aunt Carol's house, while Megan slept in the back seat of the car. They were pulled over for speeding by Officer Brown and he asked Miguel for his license and registration. Kim explained that it was her boss' car and the officer decided to give them a warning. However, he noticed that blood was dripping from the trunk. Officer Brown opened the trunk and saw a corpse. Kim was shocked to see Carla's dead body and she told Megan to stay in the car, while Brown arrested Kim and Miguel. Kim and Miguel tried to explain to the officer about the situation and Kim gave him the number of CTU. When Officer Brown was unable to get into contact with the federal authorities, he became suspicious something was up. After having arrived at the police station, Kim came into contact with Jack and he arranged for her to be picked up. When Officer Brown confronted Kim about her not wanting Megan in Los Angeles, she revealed to him the situation about the nuclear bomb. Kim is told that she and Miguel were to be transfered to central booking in downtown Los Angeles, as them being suspects in a murder overruled CTU's order for them to be released. Megan's aunt, Emily arrived at the police station, and was give custody of the girl. Since Emily's house was in Santa Barbara, Kim was relieved she would be out of the bomb's range. While being pushed into the police squad car, Miguel tried to resist arrest and he gained access to a lighter. While being transported to central booking, Miguel insisted on attempting to escape from the car. He convinced Kim to grab his bandana and set it on fire which distracted Officer Brown and forced him to lose control of the car. The car tumbled off to the side of the road and crashed. Kim was able to escape from the car, but she refused to leave Miguel. He insisted that she leave and so she ran into the woods. Kim was able to avoid being captured by the police helicopters. .]] As Kim ran through the woods, she trapped her foot in an animal trap. She assumed the worst and nightfall descened upon the forest. Not being able to see what was heading her way, Kim was relieved when a man came to her rescue. The man insisted on taking her to the ranger's station, but Kim refused. The man decided to take her back to his home, in order for Kim to get some shelter for the night. Lonnie McRae took Kim to his cabin in the woods and she admitted to him that she knew about the imminent nuclear threat in Los Angeles. Lonnie took Kim to his basement, to show her his bomb shelter. When Kim discovered a number of weapons in Lonnie's basement, she became frightened and insisted on leaving. As Kim prepared to leave, McRae pretended that all the stations on his radio have gone static. He made Kim believe the nuclear bomb had gone off so he locked the two of them in his bomb shelter. McRae told Kim that he wasn't able to hear any news, due to the nuclear radiation knocking out his radio frequency. When Kim insisted on calling her father, McRae refused for her to do so. Kim eventually got access to a television and realized that Lonnie had been lying to her. She brandished a knife and used it to get Lonnie to release her. Lonnie grabbed the knife from her and told her he only wanted company. He allowed Kim to leave his cabin, but he gave her a firearm and a flashlight in order for her to not run into any danger. Kim walked on the side of the highway and a male driver stopped to give her a lift. Kim became aware the driver wanted something more and she took out her gun and fires at the driver's vehicle. The guy drove off and Kim later got a ride from a woman named Anna. She was very kind to Kim and let Kim use her cell phone to get into contact with her father. Kim called CTU and Tony patched her through to Jack, who was on an airplane. Jack explained to his daughter that he was on a suicide mission. He was going to fly the nuclear bomb out of the city and have it detonate in the Mojave Desert, as it couldn't be disarmed. Kim was horrified over the prospect of losing her father, and she asked for Anna to pull over. Anna stopped the car and Kim got out, then she headed towards the woods. From the forest, Kim saw the glare from the nuclear explosion and is saddened over her father's death. .]] After she saw the explosion, Kim headed to a convenience store which had just closed for the night. So she used the outside payphone instead but all the lines were jammed from the explosion. The store owner stepped out of the store and asked Kim what she was doing, to which she replied that she needed to use the toilet. He allowed her to enter the store. A few minutes later a man demanded to be let into the store to get some supplies but the owner, Frank Davies, refused to do so. The man, Ramon Garcia, broke the glass window and he grabbed Frank's throat. After she realized people were starting to get paranoid from the explosion and Frank could get hurt, Kim fired her gun in the air and demanded for Garcia to release the owner. When Garcia began to walk towards Kim, she was unable to shoot him and he grabbed the gun from her. Garcia accidentally shot Frank and the cops arrived. With no other options, Garcia took Kim hostage as she tried to tend to Frank's wounds. Despite her best efforts to save his life, Frank died and Garcia would be charged with murder. Garcia refused to let Kim go until his pregnant wife Lucia was taken out of the city. Kim managed to slip out through the back door and the police raided the store. She was horrified when she heared gun shots inside the store, as she did not wish Garcia to be harmed. After being questioned about the hostage situation by the police, Kim admitted that she is a suspect in a murder case and escaped from the police a few hours earlier. When Kim arrived at the police station, she was informed that someone had witnessed Gary murdering Carla and that charges against her and Miguel had been dropped. Kim called CTU and spoke with Tony, who revealed to her that her father was still alive. Kim was confused about how the bomb went off in the desert, and Tony revealed that George Mason had taken over as the pilot. Kim then called Miguel and expressed her feelings to him about her father being alive, Megan being safe, and the charges against them being dropped. Miguel was very cold towards her and didn't show any respect. He broke up with her over the phone and Kim was devastated. Kim was clueless to the fact that Miguel only broke up with her because his leg had been amputated from the earlier car crash. is alive.]] As the police drove Kim to the Matheson house, in order for her to pick up her things, Kim decided to call CTU. She asked to speak with her father and Tony patched her through. Kim told Jack that she loved and missed him, and wanted to be a family again. Jack told her that they would soon see each other, but he had to finish the nuclear threat investigation. Kim then arrived at the Matheson home and she asked for the police officer to wait outside, while she packed her belongings. Unbeknowst to Kim and the police officer, Gary was outside the house, so that he could gather items in order for him to flee the country and skip the murder charges. When he saw the cop, Gary assumed he was there to arrest him and Gary killed him. Gary grabbed the officers gun and his cell phone, and he made a phone call. When Kim called for the officer, Gary heard her and she discovered the officer's body. She hid in the attic, as Gary climbed up the stairs. Gary came up to the attic with the intention of killing Kim, but she luckily was able to knock him out. She took his gun and cell phone, and she called CTU and asked for her father. Jack demanded that she shoot Gary twice, before he wakes up and was given the chance to kill her. Although she was terrified, Kim shot and killed Gary. An emotional wreck, Kim was told by her father that he would get someone to pick her up. When Kate Warner arrived at the Matheson home, Kim drew her weapon. Kate proved that Jack sent her and that he trusts her so Kim allows Kate to take her back to CTU. While in the car, Kim questioned Kate on her relationship with Jack. Kate revealed that they only met the previous day and barely knew each other. Kim revealed that all she wanted was to see her father happy. After Kim arrived at CTU with Kate, she was informed by Tony that Jack was unreachable, as he was performing an operation in the field. Kim arrived at the colosseum where Jack was being taken to hospital. Kim ran over to Jack and told him how much she loved him. He assured Kim that everything would be all right. Category:Day 2 Category:Kim Bauer Category:Character-by-season articles